<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Белка. Марихуана by steinvor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498191">Белка. Марихуана</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor'>steinvor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silver Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cannabis sativa, Canon Compliant, Gen, Numbered Child, Out of Character, Squirrel - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, value, Серая мораль, лютый пиздец и вероятно зомби-апокалипсис</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В подземных ходах провалившиеся дети поймали какую-то белку.<br/>Споры о "ненужности" и "нужности" людей,  о лицемерии, о значимости, о выживании и разумной поведенческой стратегии, о долге солдата<br/>Конопля. Хакуби и марихуана. "все умерли" или нет<br/>Отступление от канона. Немного о здешних реалиях и обычаях. С уходом Бога смерти колесо жизни остановилось.<br/>Умершие, в том числе звери, люди и растения "не умирают, а засыпают" и их буквально складируют в специальные помещения <br/>В присутствии аяме-Тигусы или аяме-принца все мрут. Буквально<br/>Все саноме-девочки, саноме-мальчик - аномалия.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Как вы относитесь к политике "одна семья - один ребенок" в Китае?<br/>Истории, которые у меня есть в голове очень сильно напоминают фильм Рене Клемана "Бег зайца через поля" / La course du lievre a travers les champs.</p><p>"Цель игры -  выиграть, а не сохранить камешки" Кеттл,  Робин Хобб "Сага об Убийце"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Что это?<br/>
- Белка какая-нибудь наверное, я здесь таких давно не видел.<br/>
- А откуда вы знаете, что это белка?<br/>
- Кто-то в какой-то книжке однажды прочитал…Правда картинки там были ужасные. Может быть это все-таки не белка.<br/>
Молодой господин, назвавшийся Сиракавой Хакуби, хотя между прочим, его об этом никто не спрашивал, наконец оторвал  голову от скрещенных рук, на которые он до этого то ли собирался блевать, то ли просто втихомолку решил поплакать.<br/>
Наверное, от избытка нахлынувших чувств. Или  незавидности нового для господинчика  из столицы, унизительного положения.<br/>
- Это же просто бурозубка, из каких-то мелких землероек. Их итак часто принимают за мышей, а они, между прочим, уничтожают слизней и других вредных насекомых<br/>
Мия с некоторым уважением вскинул бровь, а Кадзухи насмешливо улыбнулся.<br/>
- Ну так как, молодой господин, не желаете ли отведать мяса свежепойманной землеройки?<br/>
-  Еще раз повторюсь, меня зовут Сиракава Хакуби! И не надо мне тыкать под нос этот отвратительный кусок сырого мяса. Во-первых,  ты руки с тех пор, как содрал с нее шкуру не мыл, во-вторых, если мясо предварительно не обработать термически от него заведутся глисты! Это всякие червяки, или такие личинки, что из жопы вместе с говном вылазят.<br/>
Пара нумерованных детей из любопытства задержавшихся рядом со страдающим Сиракавой негромко, но вполне явственно,  рассмеялась.<br/>
Мию тоже позабавила неприличная  оговорка  юного господина.<br/>
- Неужели такой образованный  молодой человек знает такие грубые слова? А где же ваше светское утонченное воспитание?<br/>
- Не только знаю, но и умею их употреблять! В нужное время и в соответствующей компании!  И я еще раз повторю,  не смейте называть меня  «молодым господином»! Между прочим, я  говорю это не просто так, может я.  как потенциальная жертва  похищения,  пытаюсь себя очеловечить?<br/>
- Как потенциальная что?<br/>
- Может вы уже здесь опустились до настоящего  каннибализма!<br/>
Даже под повязанным  поверх встрепанной шевелюры головным  платком Кадзухи было видно, как насмешливо задвигались  у того брови.<br/>
- О! молодой господин знает такие умные слова!<br/>
Разозленный таким  снисходительным отношением и одновременно смущенный  повышенным вниманием  к своей персоне сразу нескольких незнакомых ему людей, красноволосый паренек  произнес самое сильное из  допустимых по его мнению ругательств, подобающих его высокому положению.<br/>
- Варвары! Кстати, зверь, что вы видели на картинке, скорее всего капская  земляная белка.  Она живет в зоне пустынь и полупустынь, и уж, конечно, ее не хватит на всех этих ваших нумерованных детей. Этих зверей и так осталось мало, так что белку можно было и не ловить… Есть же всякие змеи, безногие ящерицы и прочие гады.<br/>
Лицо главаря банды, да и Мии с Гоши мгновенно посерьезнело.<br/>
Проявивший было мимолетную нотку симпатии к высокомерному мальчишке из столицы  Мия безразлично помахал в воздухе  крошечным кусочком еды, как оказалось понапрасну отнятым у  других людей, у своих товарищей.<br/>
- Между прочим, кое-кто отказался от своей доли, чтобы накормить раненных и  больных, в общем самых слабых,  в том числе и тебя…<br/>
Кто-то из любопытствующих, кажется  неугомонный Акиичи, стоявший неподалеку от них поежился,  Мия если хотел  мог быть иногда таким  ядовитым.<br/>
Сиракава Хакуби в ответ на такое стопроцентно убойное заявление отмалчиваться не стал, наоборот, вскинул упрямо  острый мальчишеский подборок и заявил самым категоричным, в чем-то даже нравоучительным, как у мудрствующего взрослого государственного политика, тоном.<br/>
- Человек может прожить без пищи почти неделю, а без воды максимум 2-3 дня, и потому эта еда, или эта <i>кровь</i> была бы полезнее искателям воды или тем, кто действительно по-настоящему охотится. Ваше дурацкая забота обо всех подряд  уже лет сто, как не выдержала проверку временем.<br/>
- Ты имеешь в виду традицию «нумеровать» ненужных детей?<br/>
- Именно. Я считаю, что жалеть бесполезных детей и одновременно давать им жизнь, это по меньшей мере лицемерно. Честнее было бы избавиться от них сразу.<br/>
Вскипевший от такой бесцеремонной вывернутой наизнанку, и  от того еще более беспощадной и правдивой лжи Мия в сердцах бросил какое-то очень обидное ругательство и презрительно отвернулся.<br/>
Кадзухи  наоборот, почему-то присел рядом с Хакуби на корточки, словно  что-то  в его словах натолкнуло на личные воспоминания или же как-то по-иному  заинтересовало. И его почти не человеческие глаза оказались  прямо напротив  пылающих отчаянной прямотой темных глаз Хакуби. Иногда даже казалось, что в глубине  темных зрачков медноволосого паренька проносятся такие же  багряные, как кровь,  огненные искры.<br/>
- Предлагаешь  всех этих детей, что по прихоти твоего Кинрея  оказались  здесь  снова поделить на «нужных  и «ненужных»? А тех, от кого мало пользы отправить еще дальше, в другой мир или в другую пустыню? Признаюсь, за те десять лет, что я начал командовать этими людьми, эта мысль иногда и мне приходила в голову.<br/>
Гоши и Мия замерли, боясь  даже выдохнуть как-то не так, у Акиичи был такой обморочный вид, что казалось вот-вот он потеряет сознание.<br/>
- Честно говоря, мы уже поступали так и раньше.<br/>
Гоши и Мия понимающе переглянулись. Несогласных подчиняться правилам устанавливаемым  здесь Кадзухи ожидала  дорога либо до ближайшего поселения с минимумом еды, либо полнейшая социальная изоляция.<br/>
Оттого и среди проживающих здесь  детей  не встречалось явного насилия, тайных издевательств, доносительства  или других нарушающих устоявшийся порядок вещей явлений.<br/>
Хакуби презрительно выставив подбородок,  молчал. Кадзухи  негромко, словно разговаривая сам с собой,  продолжил.<br/>
-  И все же, предавать тех, кого однажды когда-то  уже предали, это – он покачал взлохмаченной головой, - это уже слишком.<br/>
Этот высокомерный заносчивый мальчишка, явившийся в их изолированный, отгороженный от всего другого, постороннего,   мирок прямо из большой, охваченной огнем, столкновением  противоборствующих сторон, дерзкой  морали и старой идеологии  столицы, сказал нечто совсем другое. Третье. То, что пока  им, не  вовлеченным в настоящую борьбу, не приходило в голову.<br/>
- Не бывает схватки без жертв. И чтобы отправлять раз за разом преданных тебе людей на смерть, требуется наверное, не меньше мужества, как если бы ты решился защищать всех. В конце концов, рано или поздно приходится чем-то жертвовать. Кто-то стремится выиграть  саму  войну, кто-то пытается сохранить в целости свои  фигуры…Можно вообще ничего не делать, только ждать, тоже вполне себе эффективная стратегия.<br/>
- Ну а кем в таком случае являешься ты? Ты, кого послали в неизвестность, чтобы убить принца-саноме, и использовав просто-напросто бросили?<br/>
Для кого-то быть использованным означало постыдное «не иметь своей воли», своего индивидуального «я»  и что-то там возмутительное еще.<br/>
Хакуби же с рождения внушали, что он не может быть сам по себе, что он значимая деталь  более грандиозного, большего, чем чью-то уязвленная гордость, плана.<br/>
Будущий наследник и будущий глава клана Сиракава  пожал плечами.<br/>
- Полководец  или  военачальник всегда один, а кому-то иногда надо просто побыть солдатами.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Марихуана</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Хакуби, Мия, Кадзухи, Госи.<br/>"все умерли". там же, в подземелье<br/>или нет, я еще не решила чем закончится</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мия никогда даже не думал о не медицинском применении марихуаны.<br/>
Точнее, вообще не знал, что такая трава до сих пор встречается где-то рядом.<br/>
А сейчас, в кои-то веки, под конец его  одинокой и бесприютной жизни вдалеке от родной  семьи, довелось наконец-то попробовать. Напоследок.<br/>
В животе, несмотря на сосущую пустоту,  было тепло, и даже будто бы сытно. После нескольких дней голодовки и блуждания наугад  в этом подземном мире Мия впервые ощущал себя сногшибательно, охуительно и круто.<br/>
- Кадзухи, ты знал, что такое бывает у нас в столице?<br/>
- Ганжа, опий или  гашиш? – Кадзухи закинул в рот  последний крохотный кусок сладкой хакубовой лепешки. – Да, что-то слышал про такие вещи, когда еще околачивался вместе с бандой Шакала. Того самого, что отец нынешнего Энсуи поймал возле какого-то перекрестка.  Лет пятнадцать тому  назад, любую из этих трав можно было купить за большие деньги. Не на каждом базаре, конечно, но караваны с южных земель до нас тогда еще добирались .<br/>
Мия пристроился возле отвесной скалы и, удобно опершись на выступающий камень лопатками, откинул голову.<br/>
Было хорошо. Так покойно, расслаблено, бездумно, словно задремал на горячих источниках.<br/>
Вот бы еще чем-нибудь запить, при себе лишь у Хакуби и у Акиичи по счастливой случайности оказались с собой фляги. Остальные просто вышли из дома, чтобы посмотреть на светящиеся цветы.<br/>
Что ни говори, а получилось действительно незабываемое зрелище.<br/>
Слева и чуть позади как-то нехорошо закашлялся Сиракава Хакуби.<br/>
По сравнению с нумерованными детьми, а в пустынном краю выживали только сильнейшие, столичный аристократ казался слишком слабым, утонченным  и изнеженным.  За последние пару лет Мия самолично отправил в последний путь вот таких тихо кашляющих и вообще,  болеющих, в том числе  был  один припадочный и один аутист,  человек десять.<br/>
Катастрофический процент. Зато оставшиеся как на подбор  живучие, как грызуны или тараканы.  А у Хакуби одна только просвечивающая, словно тонкий фарфор, незагорелая бледная  кожа чего стоила.<br/>
Давешний укус каменного чудовища  натравленного на них Кинреем до сих пор не зажил, и к нему образовались еще и пара длинных царапин на шее, и какие-то фиолетовые синяки, как после ушибов.<br/>
Не мешало бы его осмотреть, но не все ли равно теперь? И тем более, он не в силах ни шевельнуться, ни встать…<br/>
Может только сказать, чтобы подать слабый голос, что вот он, еще живой.<br/>
- А я про наркотики только  в книгах читал. Но никогда не пробовал их и не видел.<br/>
Хакуби сидевший от них немного поодаль поймал очередной глюк и  чему-то еле слышно рассмеялся, так что Кадзухи даже нехотя оглянулся в ту сторону, так это было непохоже на этого маленького гордеца и нелюдима.<br/>
- Сейчас эту траву, как и другие целебные травы  выращивают, наверное, только в клане Ерубаси.  Но, конечно, раньше ее выращивали почти везде. Из другого вида конопли ткали полотно, я даже обязан был изучать в каких районах,  сколько чего нужно выращивать, чтобы хватало на нужды ткачей и всяких других торговцев и этих, которые плетут веревки. В том-то и дело, что вместо всяких полезных вещей, вроде риса или пшеницы,  крестьяне, в надежде быстро разбогатеть   стали растить всякие подобные травы.  Ну и климат, конечно же, изменился.<br/>
Кадзухи попытался нашарить расплывающимся взглядом распластавшегося на камнях в паре шагов от него Госи. Вот бы, как раньше, растянуться на циновках, положить голову на эту надежную широкую спину, и закрыть глаза.<br/>
И не думать больше ни о чем, тем более что он всегда ощущал себя этаким отрешившимся от благ цивилизации одиночкой.<br/>
-  А ты чего там притих? Присоединяйся к нашему разговору.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Пероральное употребление (поедание), древнейший способ употребления психотропных продуктов из конопли, частично утративший свою популярность в связи с распространением курения. При пероральном употреблении психотропный эффект начинает ощущаться спустя 40-60 минут. Это лёгкое ощущение изменения состояния ощущений (сравнимо с курением низкосортной марихуаны). Полный эффект наступает через 0,5-2 часа после приёма продукта, причём «приход» обычно отсутствует. Изменения самочувствия нарастают и накапливаются постепенно, и в какой-то момент становятся столь отчётливыми, что их уже невозможно не замечать. Но бывает и резкое изменение состояния, спустя 30-40 минут, так называемая «волна». Интоксикация при пероральном употреблении, как правило, более длительная (иногда до 6-8 часов) и глубокая, часто сопровождается моторной заторможенностью и яркими зрительными эффектами (смотри онейроид, псевдогаллюцинации).</p><p>Сладости<br/>В медицинской традиции аюрведы сладости с добавлением измельчённого бханга служили популярными лекарствами широкого спектра действия. Содержание каннабиноидов в них было невысоким, а их психотропные эффекты нейтрализовались добавлением антидотов (в частности, корня аира). Сладости для рекреационного употребления (маджун, давамеск и так далее), популярные на Востоке в Средние века и Новое время, отличались более высокой концентрацией психотропных компонентов. Кроме бханга и гашиша, в их состав часто входили препараты дурмана, белены и мака снотворного. Такие сладости имели форму повидла, конфет-помадок или халвы.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. отступление. Немного о здешнем "каноне"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Так как в системе плохой-хороший, убивающий-пробужающий есть огромные нестыковки, например, почему в присутствии аяме Тигусы (к тому же он Бог смерти) люди не умирают, не теряют жизненную энергию?<br/>А вот еще вопрос,  могут ли размножаться «марионетки»? Как народился к примеру «кукла» Кинрей? Он же не человек, а полукамешек, полу что-то еще,  асы и ванны плюнули в общий котел и-?...ХД.<br/>Зачем в присутствии Бога смерти , когда он «снизошел на землю ото сна» есть потребность в аяме-принце?<br/>Зачем мамка-саноме и саноме-мальчик?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Так как в системе плохой-хороший, убивающий-пробужающий есть огромные нестыковки, например, почему в присутствии аяме Тигусы (к тому же он Бог смерти) люди не умирают, не теряют жизненную энергию?<br/>
А вот еще вопрос,  могут ли размножаться «марионетки»? Как народился к примеру «кукла» Кинрей? Он же не человек, а полукамешек, полу что-то еще,  асы и ванны плюнули в общий котел и-?...ХД.<br/>
Зачем в присутствии Бога смерти , когда он «снизошел на землю ото сна» есть потребность в аяме-принце?<br/>
Зачем мамка-саноме и саноме-мальчик?<br/>
Короче, в данной вселенной дело обстоит так.<br/>
1.	Хошиминокото не Бог, а пророк, провидец, изобретатель и вообще «Человек Эпохи Возрождения», как Нострадамус, Леонардо да Винчи и Мерлин все вместе.<br/>
2.	 Тигуса в качестве марионетки при отключении от «источника»/обрыве нитей теряет свои уникальные свойства, как невероятное зрение, выживаемость, бессмертие и т.д. Таким образом все функции «Бога смерти» переходят в аяме-заместителю, Принцу.<br/>
3.	Регенерация и выживаемость действует только в присутствии  саноме.<br/>
4.	Саноме всегда только «девочки», которые растут из дерева. А саноме-мальчик – исключительный феномен, обусловленный отказом Бога смерти Тигусы исполнять свои функции.<br/>
5.	Саномеродящее дерево не смогло пройти жизненный цикл и сделало аномальный «выкидыш»<br/>
6.	Предыстория всего: Тигуса в качестве Бога смерти однажды просветлился, встретил прекрасную девушку Ринрин, влюбился и попытался добиться ее любви, но в ее присутствии она скоропостижно умерла, из-за его способности «высасывать жизнь». Поэтому Тигуса впал в спячку, самоустранился, был расстрелян и т.д.<br/>
7.	Со смертью Бога смерти, весь круговорот остановился, т.е. люди получают смертельные раны, но не умирают, ходят, смердят гниющей плотью, подобно зомби, хех, а больные болеют и болеют. В крайнем случае «засыпают» и их складируют в специально отведенных «чистилищах».<br/>
8.	15 лет назад во время этой экологической катастрофы появился тот самый аяме-Принц и привел «колесо жизни» в движение. Но так как он «не настоящий Бог смерти», то случаются некие перекосы. Какие – не знаю пока.<br/>
9.	Но ему поклоняются, потому что он «движет колесо».<br/>
10.	Люди как бы «умирают», но медленно, также медленно происходят процессы севооборота и воспроизводства. Животных тоже можно «убить», но трудно, и даже плохо приготовленная «белка» может еще того, шевелиться как щупальце осьминога. Шутка.<br/>
11.	И тут появляется спаситель и говорит: вы забыли обряды предков, надо с наступлением нового сельскохозяйственного  цикла «вспахать  и оплодотворить матушку-землю», причем  как утверждают некоторые славянофилы,  буквально (потыкать в нее пенисом и эякулировать в ямку)…О_о Шутка еще.<br/>
И устроить «дионисийско-иванокупальский вселенский трах»  на день солнцестояния…<br/>
12.	Последнего славяно-эллинского пункта не будет, а жаль.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>рыжик</p><p>https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86895886.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>